La Vie Facebook
by Winniefred101
Summary: The Boho's all get Facebook. We Begin on Christmas eve... with Mark, single...
1. Chapter 1

(Sung to the tune of "You'll Get Over it", the infamous song that got cut out of the musical.)

Amara

For once, I see, something white! ! Oh, I guess, I'm glad it's here. Good Plotbunny! Catch it! Now!

I mean, well, BITE ME!

Winnie

I'll get it, Ah, Amara.

Amara

Get it before it dies!

Winnie

Why Amara?

Amara

Well, I've been off ideas, but of course time flies…

Winnie

I don't know why I even try Amara.

*Stops singing*

Winnie:

Yeah, Amara came up with an idea. I don't really use Facebook that much, so she helped a lot. So now we present to you, Maybe the best idea I've had in my life, LA VIE BACEBOOK!

Amara:

The best in your life doesn't mean much.

Winnie:

Also, Remember, this was written this morning. Screw up on!

**La Vie FaceBook  
**

**Mark Cohen **is single.

**Maureen Johnson **likes this.

View Comments (3)

**Roger Davis **dislike.

**Tom Collins **dislike.

**Mark Cohen **Maureen! You. Evil.

**Maureen Johnson **is in a relationship with **Joanne Jefferson**.

**Joanne Jefferson** likes this.

View Comments (1)

**Mark Cohen **dislike.

**Mark Cohen** is lonely.

View Comments (3)

**Roger Davis** Welcome to my world. At least Maureen is still alive.

**Mark Cohen** But you don't have to watch April making out with a GIRL.

**Roger Davis** Get used to it.

**Mark Cohen** December 24, 1989, 9 PM EST. From here on in I shoot without a script.

View Comments (1)

**Roger Davis** Dude, get that thing out of my face. Can't you see I'm trying to write a song here?

**Joanne Jefferson** I went to Harvard for THIS???

View Comments (1)

**Maureen Johnson** I'll send help.

**Tom Collins** and **Angel Schunard** are now friends.

**Tom Collins** is in a relationship.

**Mark Cohen**, **Roger Davis**, **Angel Shunard**, and **Two Other People** like this.

View Comments (5)

**Maureen Johnson** With who?

**Mark Cohen** Yeah, who, Collins?

**Roger Davis **Who?

**Tom Collins** Mark, Roger, I'll bring her over to meet you guys.

**Mark Cohen **HER? OMG! COLLINS WENT STRIGHT!?!?!? WHAT IS THIS WORLD COMING TO??? Also, I can't be there, I'm going to the lot to save Maureen's protest. Grrr.

**Tom Collins **Okay. I'll wait until your back.

**Angel Schunard** is in a relationship with **Tom Collins**.

**Mimi Marquez** and **Tom Collins** like this.

View Comments (4)

**Mimi Marquez** AWWWWW! Lucky Tom.

**Tom Collins **So true, Mimi. Even though I don't know you.

**Mark Cohen **has left the loft for the lot. Say that 10 times fast.

**Roger Davis** likes this.

View Comments (11)

**Roger Davis **has left the loft for the lot.

**Roger Davis **has left the loft for the lot.

**Roger Davis **has left the loft for the lot.

**Roger Davis **has left the loft for the lot.

**Roger Davis **has left the loft for the lot.

**Roger Davis **has left the loft for the lot.

**Roger Davis **has left the loft for the lot.

**Roger Davis **has left the loft for the lot.

**Roger Davis **has left the loft for the lot.

**Roger Davis **has left the loft for the lot.

**Mark Cohen **Idiot.

**Roger Davis **is writing one great song.

**Roger Davis **feels kinda lonely.

**Roger Davis **Will be right back. Mark probably forgot his Scarf or something.

**Roger Davis **and **Mimi Marquez **are friends.

**Mimi Marquez** went from "Single" to "It's Complicated.

View all comments (1)

**Roger Davis **Please don't tell me this is about me. You came to my door, used up all my matches, and think our relationship is complicated?

**Angel Schunard** 3

**Tom Collins** likes this.

**Angel Schunard** is now friends with **Roger Davis** and **Mark Cohen**.

**Roger Davis** Benny wants us to convince Maureen to cancel her protest tonight.

View Comments (1)

**Maureen Johnson** Really, Benny? Really?

**Benjamin Coffin** =(

View Comments (3)

**Angel Schunard **You could use some Prozac.

**Roger Davis** …or heavy drugs.

**Mark Cohen **…or group hugs.

**Roger Davis **thinks Mark Cohen is a dork.

View Comments (5)

**Mark Cohen **Love you too. =P

**Tom Collins** BAHAHA! KNEW IT!

**Mark Cohen** …..I LOVE MAUREEN!

**Maureen Johnson** ….I DON'T LOVE MARK!

**Mark Cohen** *sits in the corner and cries*

**Mark Cohen **is at the lot. Where's Maureen?

**Mark Cohen **Feels great now.

**oanne Jefferson **Feels lousy.

**Mark Cohen **and **Joanne Jefferson **are now friends.

**Mark Cohen **has found a lonely black sheep on FarmVille!

View Comments (4)

**Roger Davis **NOBODY CARES!

**Maureen Johnson **Agrees.

**Tom Collins **Thinks it's good for Mark to have someone to care for.

**Mark Cohen ***Slaps Collins*

It's Complicated between **Maureen Johnson **and **Joanne Jefferson**.

**Mark Cohen **likes this.

**Angel Schunard** is at life support with **Tom Collins **and **Mark Cohen**.

**Mimi Marquez** is going OUUUUUUUUUUUT TONIGHT!!!!!!!

**Roger Davis** is not going OUUUUUUUUUUUT TONIGHT!!!!!!!

View Comments (1)

**Mimi Marquez** dislike.

**Steve What'shisface** Will I loose my dignity? Will someone care? Will I wake tomorrow from this nightmare?

View Comments (1)

**Steve What'shisface **Post this in your status to raise AIDS awareness.

**Gordon Somebody** Will I loose my dignity? Will someone care? Will I wake tomorrow from this nightmare?

View Comments (1)

**Gordon Somebody** Post this in your status to raise AIDS awareness.

**Roger Davis** Will I loose my dignity? Will someone care? Will I wake tomorrow from this nightmare?

View Comments (1)

**Roger Davis** Post this in your status to raise AIDS awareness.

**Mark Cohen** Will I loose my dignity? Will someone care? Will I wake tomorrow from this nightmare?

View Comments (1)

**Mark Cohen** Post this in your status to raise AIDS awareness.

**Mimi Marquez** Will I loose my dignity? Will someone care? Will I wake tomorrow from this nightmare?

View Comments (1)

**Mimi Marquez** Post this in your status to raise AIDS awareness.

**Tom Collins** Will I loose my dignity? Will someone care? Will I wake tomorrow from this nightmare?

View Comments (1)

**Tom Collins** Post this in your status to raise AIDS awareness.

**Angel Schunard** Will I loose my dignity? Will someone care? Will I wake tomorrow from this nightmare?

View Comments (1)

**Angel Schunard **Post this in your status to raise AIDS awareness.

**Joanne Jefferson** Will I loose my dignity? Will someone care? Will I wake tomorrow from this nightmare?

View Comments (1)

**Joanne Jefferson** Post this in your status to raise AIDS awareness.

**Mr. Squeegee Man** Will I loose my dignity? Will someone care? Will I wake tomorrow from this nightmare?

View Comments (1)

**Mr. Squeegee Man** Post this in your status to raise AIDS awareness.

**Maureen Johnson** Will I loose my dignity? Will someone care? Will I wake tomorrow from this nightmare?

View Comments (1)

**Maureen Johnson** Post this in your status to raise AIDS awareness.

**Benjamin Coffin **Is there some Meme going around I don't know about?

View Comments (10)

**Gordon Somebody **Yup. :P

**Mark Cohen **Yeah.

**Roger Davis **Mmmmhm.

**Angel Schunard **Totally.

**Steve What'shisface **Yeah, that's pretty much it.

**Joanne Jefferson **Fail.

**Tom Collins **Agrees with Joanne.

**Mimi Marquez **Bahahahah!

**Maureen Johnson **MOOhahahaha!

**Mr. Squeegee Man **:D Good Luck, Maureen! Remember, Honest living!

**Roger Davis** is going to **LEAVE THE HOUSE!**

View Comments (5)

**Mark Cohen **doesn't believe you.

**Roger Davis** Meet me at the lot in 20 minutes.

**Mark Cohen **I'm so happy for you! I'm not going to have to go buy you ramen every day!

**Roger Davis** ….nah, I'll still make you do the shopping.

**Tom Collins **Yay! Roger's here!

**Mark Cohen **Just got cussed out my a crazy homeless lady. L

View Comments (2)

**Angel Schunard **Rough. Sorry. Dislike.

**Mark Cohen **…then she asked me for a dollar.

**Tom Collins **has opened a Café in Café world! Send him free ingredients here!

**Angel Schunard**,** Mark Cohen**, and **Roger Davis **like this.

View Comments (5)

**Mark Cohen **NOW who's playing useless FB games?!

**Tom Collins **I've always wanted to open a restaurant in Santa Fe.

**Angel Schunard** Yes. That would be wonderful!

**Roger Davis** *rolls eyes* Stop spamming.

**Tom Collins** *3 part harmony* F-T-W!!!!

**Angel Schunard** I LOVE COLLINS! 3 3 3

**Tom Collins **likes this.

View Comments (3)

**Tom Collins** Awww! I love you too!

**Mimi Marquez** Get a room. Seriously.

**Roger Davis** For once I agree with you.

**Joanne Jefferson** is going to go crazy.

View Comments (1)

**Mark Cohen **Sorry.

**Mr. Squeegee Man **Honest Living! Honest living!

**Angel Schunard **Wants the coat for $15. What is the problem?!

**Mark Cohen **wants Roger to apologize to the cute girl that he rejected.

**Mimi Marquez **likes this.

View Comments (1)

**Roger Davis **Fine…

**Roger Davis **has a date tonight… (What am I getting myself into?)

**Mimi Marquez **likes this.

**Mimi Marquez **has joined the group **Junkies of Av. B**

**The Man **likes this.

View Comments (3)

**Roger Davis **DISLIKE!

**The Man **Lover boy, Cutie pie, Stael my clients, you die.

**Roger Davis **You didn't miss me, you won't miss her.

**Angel Schunard **Got Collins a new coat. 3

**Tom Collins **likes this.

**Mark Cohen **can't hear himself think.

View Comments (2)

**Roger Davis **Me Neither. L

**Mimi Marquez **is thinking about how she can't hear herself think now… wait…

**Mark Cohen **AND IT'S BEGINNING TO…

**Roger Davis **AND IT'S BEGINNING TO…

**Mimi Marquez **AND IT'S BEGINNING TO…

**Joanne Jefferson **AND IT'S BEGINNING TO…

**Tom Collins **AND IT'S BEGINNING TO…

**Mimi Marquez **AND IT'S BEGINNING TO…

**Benjamin Coffin **AND IT'S BEGINNING TO… (Why am I participating in this Meme? Maybe it's because I felt left out last time.)

**Maureen Johnson **HAS ARRIVED!

**Mark Cohen**,** Joanne Jefferson**, and **2 others **like this.

**Mark Cohen **SNOOOOOOOW!

**Roger Davis **SNOOOOOOOOOOW!

**Mimi Marquez **SNOOOOOOOOOOW!

**Joanne Jefferson **SNOOOOOOOOOOOW!

**Tom Collins **SNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!

**Mimi Marquez **SNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!

**Benjamin Coffin **SNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! (I still feel left out. Dang.)

**Maureen Johnson** Crap. There was a riot and a bunch of people got arrested. Dangit.

**Benjamin Coffin** likes this.

View Comments (1)

**Maureen Johnson** go die.

**Joanne Jefferson** is relieved that that's FINALLY over.

**Mark Cohen **dinner time. Despite the fact that it's Midnight. Whatever.

**Benjamen Coffin **is being told off at the life café.

**Mark Cohen, Roger Davis, Mimi Marquez, **and 4 others like this.

**Mark Cohen **When did this conversation get so inappropriate?

View Comments (2)

**Maureen Johnson **since you started singing.

**Mark Cohen **Not funny. Actually, you make a point.

**Roger Davis **OMG! Mimi Has AIDS?! NOBODY TOLD ME?!

View Comments (8)

**Mark Cohen **I Could have told you that, Rog.

**Angel Schunard **You didn't know?

**Benjamin Coffin **LOL, EVEN I KNEW THAT!

**Tom Collins **Hahahah, Rog.

**Maureen Johnson **Srsly.

**Joanne Jefferson **Lol, I saw that coming.

**Mimi Marquez **I thought it was kinda obvious…

**Roger Davis **feels stupid.

**Roger Davis **is in a Relationship with **Mimi Marquez.**

**Mark Cohen, Mimi Marquez, Mr. Squeegee Man, **and **3 others **like this.

View Comments (1)

**Roger Davis **…Sqeege, we know you like to like things, but do you even know who I am?!

**Mark Cohen **We are singing again! (Where did Rog and Mimi go?)

View Comments (2)

**Roger Davis **You'll never find us!

**Mimi Marquez **Uh, Rog, were in plain sight.

**Mark Cohen **The riot continues. The Christmas tree goes up in flames. The snow dances. Oblivious, Mimi and Roger share a small, lovely kiss.

View Comments (2)

**Mimi Marquez **Hahah. Told you we were in plain sight.

**Mark Cohen **VIVA LA VIE, BOHEME!

**Angel Schunard **LA BIE BOHEEEEEMEEEEE!

**Tom Collins **LA VIE BOHEME! WHOO!

**Maureen Johnson **I'm too drunk to sing.

**Joanne Jefferson **LA VIE BOHEME!

**Mr. Squeegee Man **VIVA! LA! VIE! BOHEME!

**Benjamin Coffin **I'm leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Again, my fans. We have released the first part of Act II. The climax will be done later. I like it better this way. We need more stupid Facebook meme's though. Grrr. Ah well. We got Farmville, at least.

**ACT II.I **

**LA VIE FACEBOOK**

**Mark Cohen **has changed his profile song to "Seasons of Love."

**Roger Davis, Mimi Marquez, **and **5 others **like this.

View Comments (6)

**Roger Davis **Nice song. I can't believe you recorded this!

**Mimi Marquez **Haha, the bathroom of my apartment has great acoustics. Thanks for posting this, Mark!**Tom Collins **sounds flat.

**Joanne Jefferson **ahhh, that sounds so bad!

**Mark Cohen **Stop it! We all sound lovely. Except me.

**Angel Schunard **thinks this will be a great year.

**Maureen Johnson **is single.

**Mark Cohen **likes this.

View Comments (2)

**Mark Cohen **YES!

**Maureen Johnson **Isn't going to date Mark again. Just remember all the things you hate about me! (If it's possible.)

**Maureen Johnson **has created a piece of Flair titled "Moo With Me!" Receive it here.

**Mark Cohen **Zoom in on the padlock door.

View Comments (3)

**Roger Davis **MY GUITAR IS IN THERE!

**Angel Schunard **is will bring her blowtorch.

**Roger Davis **…blowtorch? O_O

**Roger Davis **5 MINUTES TILL NEW YEAR!

**Mark Cohen, Mimi Marquez, **and **5 others **like this.

View Comments (3)

**Angel Schunard **is on her way!

**Maureen Johnson **has arrived.

**Mark Cohen **feels positively under-dressed now.

**Angel Schunard **loves Collins.

**Tom Collins **likes this.

View Comments (2)

**Mark Cohen **I know you love Collins. Stop making me feel bad. =(

**Tom Collins **Loves you too, Angel.

**Benjamin Coffin **is oh his way!

View Comments (3)

**Mimi Marquez **NUUUU!

**Roger Davis **Dislike.

**Mark Cohen **DISLIKE DISLIKE!

**Maureen Johnson **is in a relationship.

**Joanne Jefferson **likes this.

View Comments (3)

**Mark Cohen **No!!!!

**Joanne Jefferson **is sorry for breaking up with you.

**Mark Cohen **is too.

**Benjamin Coffin **has arrived at the Loft.

View Comments (7)

**Mark Cohen **DISLIKE.

**Roger Davis **DISLIKE.

**Angel Schunard **DISLIKE.

**Tom Collins **DISLIKE.

**Mimi Marquez **DISLIKE.

**Joanne Jefferson **DISLIKE.

**Maureen Johnson **MOO WITH ME!

**Benjamin Coffin **has joined the group **"Sellout Jerks."**

**Mark Cohen, Roger Davis, **and **5 others **like this.

**Benjamin Coffin **Doesn't think that's funny.

View all Comments (8)

**Mark Cohen **=)

**Maureen Johnson **Moo!

**Joanne Jefferson **Go Mark!

**Roger Davis **Mark just went up 10% on Roger's cool meter.

**Angel Schunard **finds this funny.

**Tom Collins **loves this.

**Mimi Marquez laughs.**

**Benjamin Coffin **thinks he knows who hacked…

**Mark Cohen **Is back from being Benny.

**Roger Davis, Mimi Marquez**, and **5 others like this.**

**Benjamin Coffin **is sad now.

**Mark Cohen, Roger Davis, **and **4 others **like this.

View Comments (3)

**Mark Cohen **Who _Doesn't _like this?

**Angel Schunard **sorry, I don't really like sad people.

**Benjamin Coffin **feels worse.

**Alexi Darling **is now friends with **Mark Cohen.\**

View Comments (1)

**Mark Cohen **…friends?

**Mark's Mother **is new to Facebook! Suggest friends to her here!

View Comments (3)

**Mark Cohen **…dislike.

**Mark's Mother **Feels unloved.

**Mark Cohen** Don't worry, you are.

**Angel Schunard** has joined the group **When I die, I give permission for my friends to change my status to "is dead."**

**Maureen Johnson** went from "in a relationship" to "it's complicated."

View Comments (1)

**Mark Cohen** That's the third time this week. Stop giving me false hope.

**Joanne Jefferson** is tired of being with the impossible to be with. =(

View Comments (3)

**Mark Cohen** *empathy*

**Joanne Jefferson** Thanks.

**Maureen Johnson** Seeing your ex boyfriend cheering up your girlfriend… awkward.

**Joanne Jefferson** Seeing your girlfriend flirting with some woman in rubber… awkward.

**Maureen Johnson** There will ALWAYS be women in rubber flirting with me!

It's complicated between **Roger Davis** and **Mimi Marquez**.

View Comments (5)

**Angel Schunard** So dislike.

**Mark Cohen** Is there a hate button?

**Joanne Jefferson** Awww. No! Don't Maureen and I have enough drama for all of us put together?

**Maureen Johson** Agreed, something must be wrong with the universe.

**Tom Collins** =( Hope this is just a little problem.

**Roger Davis** is tired of being lied to.

View Comments (1)

**Mimi Marquez** I'm not seeing Benny, I swear.

**Mimi Marquez** I die without you. =,(

View Comments (1)

**Angel Schunard** Don't worry Meems. Everything will be okay.

**Mark Cohen **can't believe the nerve of that Alexi Darling person. Grrr.

**Angel Schunard** is feeling sick.

**Tom Collins** is really worried for **Angel Schunard**. =(

View Comments (1)

**Angel Schunard** Don't worry sweetheart, I'll be okay.

**Mimi Marquez** went from "in a relationship" to "single."

**Roger Davis** went from "in a relationship" to "single."

**Maureen Johnson** went from "in a relationship" to "single."

**Joanne Jefferson **went from "in a relationship" to "single."

**Mark Cohen** Since everyone is breaking up at the same time, I'm just gonna put one "DISLIKE" in my status that applies for all of you so I don't have to post it four times.

**Joanne Jefferson** it's over.

**Maureen Johnson** it's over.

**Roger Davis** it's over.

**Mimi Marquez** it's over.

**Tom Collins** …it's over. =( /3

View Comments (10)

**Mimi Marquez** I'm so sorry. That's terrible. *cries*

**Tom Collins** Thanks.

**Mark Cohen** Why Angel? Why? I'm sorry.

**Maureen Johnson** Aww. To repeat what Mimi and Mark said: I'm sorry.

**Joanne Jefferson** *Cries* No! Angel can't die. I'm so sorry, Collins.

**Roger Davis** I don't know what to say that hasn't already been said. Angel was a wonderful person.

**Benjamin Coffin **will pay for the funeral.

**Tom Collins **thanks.

**Angel Schunard** is dead

View Comments (1)

**Tom Collins** people with terminal diseases should not join that group. =(

It's Complicated between **Maureen Johnson **and **Joanne Jefferson.**

View Comments (1)

**Mark Cohen **has stopped caring.

**Roger Davis **has sold his guitar and bought a car.

View Comments (5)

**Mark Cohen **NOOO!

**Tom Collins **DON'T GO!

**Mimi Marquez **Roger! I'm not with Benny!

**Roger Davis **Look, I'm going. Goodbye, All.

**Mark Cohen **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Mark Cohen **is lonely.

View Comments (1)

**Maureen Johnson **doesn't care.

**Mark Cohen **got a job at Buzzline.

**Mark Cohen **wishes someone would talk to him. Angel is dead, Collins is depressed, Roger is gone, Mimi is whoknowswhere, Benny is probably with Mimi, and Joanne and Maureen are… uh, Fighting.

**Mr. Squeegee Man **likes this.

View Comments (2)

**Mark Cohen **This isn't something to be liked!

**Mr. Squeegee Man **I just wanted you to know I was here…

It's Complicated between **Joanne Jefferson **and **Maureen Johnson.**

View Comments (1)

**Mark Cohen **I lied. I still care…

**Mark Cohen **has had a vision of his film!

**Mr. Squeegee Man **likes this.

**Mark Cohen **has quit his job.

**Mr. Squeegee Man **Likes this.

**Roger Davis **has written his song!!! How does 'Your Eyes' sound?

**Mr. Squeegee Man **and **Mark Cohen **like this.

View Comments (4)

**Mark Cohen **I'm so happy for you, Rog!

**Mr. Squeegee Man **Yes! You _have _to sing it for us when you visit!

**Roger Davis **Visit? Who said I was Visiting?

**Mark Cohen **YOUR NOT GONNA VISIT?

**Mark Cohen **is depressed.

**Mr. Squeegee Man **and **Roger Davis **like this.

**Mark Cohen **has found a Pink Cow on FarmVille!

View Comments (2)

**Roger Davis **You said my addiction was bad.

**Mark Cohen **I'M SORRY!

**Mr. Squeegee Man **became a fan of **sometimes when im walking i try keeping my feet in the little square tiles.**

**Mr. Squeegee Man **has joined the group **I hate the little corner of the window the windshield wiper's don't get.**

**Mr. Squeegee Man **Going out to earn an honest living

**Mr. Squeegee Man **MARK! I SWEAR! I WAS WIPING OFF THE WINSHIELD OF THIS CAR! AND THERE WAS THIS GUY WHO LOOKED JUST LIKE ROGER!

**Mark Cohen **likes this.

View Comments (2)

**Mark Cohen **the little liar said he wasn't visiting.

**Roger Davis **I'm not. I'm here to stay!

**Roger Davis **has arrived at the Loft and is here to stay!

**Mark Cohen**, **Mr. Squeegee man, **and **6 others **like this.

View Comments (3)

**Mark Cohen **6 others?

**Mr. Squeegee Man **…6 others?

**Maureen Johnson **likes it.

**Mimi Marquez **HEY GUYS, IT'S BENNY. I'M NOT USING MY ACCOUNT BECAUSE I'M NOT FRIENDS WITH A FEW OF YOU. I HAVN'T SEEN MIMI IN ABOUT 2 WEEKS. SOMEBODY HELP ME FIND HER!

View Comments (6)

**Mark Cohen **I'll check the Cat Scratch Club!

**Roger Davis **No, I'll check the Cat Scratch Club!

**Tom Collins **I'LL CHECK THE STUPID CLUB! MARK, YOU CHECK THE PARK. ROGER, YOU CHECK THE STREETS!

**Maureen Johnson **will check the Park With Mark.

**Joanne Jefferson **I'm going to check with some other homeless people.

**Mr. Squeegee Man **I haven't seen her around. I'll look around the streets!

**Mark Cohen **I can't find her.

**Roger Davis **Grrr! Just a mean taxi driver!

**Mr. Squeegee Man **is still looking!

**Joanne Jefferson **HOMELESS PEOPLE ARE SO RUDE!

View Comments (1)

**Mr. Squeegee Man **is offended.


	3. Chapter 3

**heyyyy!**

**I just realised I didn't put a disclaimer in. So for all of you who saw the update and read it in the .16 seconds it was up...**

**Lucky you.**

**So, this Chapter's going to be pretty short. I mean, we just stopped 5 minutes before the musical ended. Plus, during Mimi's death the Boho's wouldn't really be on FaceBook... Or _WOULD_ they?**

(Mark Would..)

**I am what I own. Therefore, I own nothing. Er, but myself... I don't own Rent, or Facebook either.**

**WHOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Mark Cohen **One year since I started shooting.**

**Tom Collins**, **Roger Davis **and **2 others **like this.

**Tom Collins **is on his way to The Loft!

**Roger Davis **and **Mark Cohen **like this.

**Roger Davis **has written his One Great song.

**Roger Davis **misses Mimi Marquez!

Social Interview asked **Mark Cohen** how long he has known **Joanne Jefferson**. **Mark Cohen's** response was: "For almost exactly 525,600 minutes. So one year. =)"

**Tom Collins **has money!

**Mark Cohen, Roger Davis, **and **4 others **like this.

**Maureen Johnson **MARK! ROGER! GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE! WE FOUND MIIIIIMIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Roger Davis, Tom Collins, **and **2 others **like this.

View Comments (1)

**Roger **is there a LOVE button?!

**Roger Davis **will be afk while he gets Mimi.

**Benjamin Coffin **is on his way!

**Mr. Squeegee Man **is stuck in traffic and Can't come!

**Mimi Marquez **has joined the group **When I die, I give my friends the right to go to my Facebook and say "…is dead."**

View Comments (3)

**Mark Cohen **NOT YOU TOO!

**Roger Davis **I'm not doing it.

**Tom Collins **MIMI, NOOOOO!

**Mark Cohen **guys? Why are we on Facebook? Mimi's about to die.

View Comments (5)

**Maureen Johnson **good point…

**Roger Davis **eh, point taken..

**Tom Collins **ACTUAL REALITY! ACT UP! GET OFF YOUR FACEBOOK!

**Mark Cohen **Uh, then actually GET OFF.

**Roger Davis **…right.

Social Interview asked **Mark Cohen** what he thinks **Mr. Squeegee Man** is thinking about right now. **Mark Cohen** answered: "Honest living! Honest living!!!"

**Roger Davis **has changed his profile song to 'Your Eyes.'

Social Interview asked **Mark Cohen** if he knew any of **Mark's Mom's** siblings. **Mark Cohen** answered: "Yes. My aunt."

**Mimi Marquez **I should tell you… I FEEL BETTER!

Social Inverview asked **Mark Cohen** what **Tom Collins** is likely to name their next child. **Mark Cohen's** response was: "Well, if Collins for some reason had a child, he'd probably name it Angel. But considering that he's gay and HIV positive, it's unlikely he's gonna have a kid."

**Mark Cohen **has uploaded a video called '2 day 4 U.' Watch it here!

**Roger Davis **is thanking god this moment's not the last!

**Mark Cohen, Maureen Johnson, **and **5 others **like this.

Social Interview asked **Mark Cohen **what he would do if **Mimi Marquez **were about to die. **Mark Cohen's **response was: "…"

Social Interview asked **Mark Cohen** if he had to take **Roger Davis** on a date, where would they go? **Mark Cohen's** response was: "I would never date Roger. First of all, we're both straight. Second of all, Mimi would probably murder me."

Social Interview asked **Mark Cohen** what he thinks **Roger Davis** sings when no one else is around. **Mark Cohen **answered: "One Song Glory. He didn't know, but I left my camera at home and filmed the whole thing."

View Comments (3)

**Roger Davis **… … … I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!

**Mark Cohen **Hmm, I thought you'd have noticed.

**Roger Davis **JUST GET OUT HERE AND SING WITH US, AND GET OFF SOCIAL INTERVIEW!


	4. Why did I marry you?

**Hello there. I am Winnie. Amara didn't help with this chapter, she was working on a Social Studies report which was due today and then it snowed. So, she's ticked off about that and isn't helping me. Bwah.**

**I am what I own. If I was RENT, I wouldn't have to write fanfiction, I could just do whatever I want.**

**This isn't a chapter, It's a filler. I'm also taking this chance to ask your guys what you want next.**

**A) We come up with a new plot (Not Reccomended because that takes work.)  
B) We end the story. (Not Reccomended becuase we love our story.)  
C) We take ideas from YOU GUYS (Yes, YOU!) and use them. (Somewhat reccomended because you guys will actually have to.. um... Review.  
D) We just do little things like this for the rest of the time. (Fillers. I just realised this document is called "La Vie Facebook Bra Filler"...)**

**Please vote. We need your imput.**

**Without Farthur Adou, LA VIE FACEBOOK! *Presses button and disappears in a puff of smoke***

**Mimi Marquez **Cheetah.

View Comments (5)

**Roger Davis **what the heck?

**Mark Cohen **yeah, uh, Meems?

**Angel Schunard **Ha-ha-ha. Girls only!

**Maureen Johnson **I should do that too…

**Roger Davis **WHAT THE HECK?!

**Maureen Johnson **Pink.

View Comments (5)

**Mark Cohen **I'm going to figure this out…

**Roger Davis **Seriously.

**Mr. Squeegee Man **I'm with you guys. Maybe it's their favorite color?**Maureen Johnson **my favorite color is Aquamarine because it rhymes with my name.

**Mimi Marquez **And Cheetah isn't a color.

**Joanne Jefferson **white… why am I doing this?

**Benjamin Coffin **Uh, uh, BLUE.

**Maureen Johnson, Mimi Marquez **and** 4 others **like this.

View Comments (4)

**Maureen Johnson **NO COMMENT. *Giggle*

**Joanne Jefferson **…

**Benjamin Coffin **What? It _is _post your favorite color, RIGHT?

**Allison Gray **Why did I marry you?

**Fuzzy Bohemian **Fuzzy pink.

View Comments (4)

**Roger Davis **… I think I figured out what this is about…

**Mark Cohen **Yeah, that's pretty odd…

**Maureen Johnson **Fuzzy! They figured it out!

**Fuzzy Bohemian **Sorry! I wanted to participate!


	5. Chapter 5 Ending

**Hello… I am sad to say this is the ending to LVF. Sorry. The only reason I didn't just forget about it is because you darn readers just kept making me get emails that said that you'd liked and reviewed my story. This makes me guilty, and you get an update.**

**The circle of life.**

**Speaking of which, Simba and Nala are half siblings.**

…

**Onward!**

**Mark Cohen **has reached level 35 on Farmville!

View Comments (5)

**Roger Davis **dislike.

**Tom Collins **Double dislike.

**Mimi Marquez **really really dislike. Mark needs a life.

**Benjamin Coffin **. . .

**Mr. Squeegee Man **Send me some corn seeds, please. I need corn.

**Maureen Johnson **has found **Roger Davis**'s purse on Restaurant City!

View Comments (9)

**Mimi Marquez **So… Roger… Baby… got something to tell me?

**Mark Cohen **Eeeek. It's purple with a silver claspy thing.

**Roger Davis **It's Mimi's… I was borrowing her money and I must have left it there.

**Mimi Marquez **Mmmmhm. I don't have a purse like that. Plus, that's my stripper money.

**Maureen Johnson **Don't hide it Rog, we know you're hiding in the closet. We all know it. You and Mark.

**Mark Cohen **NONONONONONONOOOO!

**Tom Collins **I agree! There's nothing to hide guys.

**Roger Davis **I LOVE MIMI ALONE!

**Tom Collins **Sure, man… Sure.

**Mark Cohen **I just realized something, guys. This entire thing is one big anachronism. It's 1990. Facebook isn't invented yet.

View Comments (8)

**Roger Davis **Holy crud, man. You're right!

**Tom Collins **All this talk about Facebook. Actual reality doesn't do stuff like this to you!

**Mr. Squeegee Man **Woah, thanks for pointing that out man.

**Mimi Marquez **I think we should all quit… I mean, us being on Facebook before it's made is kinda creepsie.

**Maureen Johnson **Eh, I guess I should too. I'll contact FB about this first.

**Mark Cohen **Farewell, Facebook. I bid the well.

**Roger Davis **Eh. Bye.

**Joanne Jefferson **Facebook says it was all a mistake. The team will be deleting our accounts.

**Roger Davis **B'bye Facebook. Nice to know ya.

**Mark Cohen **is still single.

**To The tune of Real Estate. The other song that got cut.**

I started work -- I did I uninspired, and a perfectionist? I'm such a bad author, I don't compete.I am such a freaking rejectionist.I love this story so far.I've stopped talking in my sleepBut no one's there to listenWhy do I care if I get far?


End file.
